


Extraño suceso

by Greed1940_UwU



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Character Death, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Minor Character Death, Murder, Murder Mystery, Non-Graphic Rape/Non-Con, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:54:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26376859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greed1940_UwU/pseuds/Greed1940_UwU
Summary: Algo extraño esta pasando, Edward lo sabe.
Relationships: Alphonse Elric & Edward Elric, Alphonse Elric & Edward Elric & Winry Rockbell, Alphonse Elric & Winry Rockbell, Edward Elric & Winry Rockbell
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

Abro mis ojos repentinamente, pero todo está oscuro, no soy capaz de ver absolutamente nada. Me pongo de pie, apoyando mi mano sobre la pared. Empiezo a caminar, sin apartar mi mano de la pared, con el fin de encontrar un interruptor de luz.

Mis pies están descalzos, la textura del suelo es extraña, se siente como si estuviera empedrado. Un extraño olor inunda mis fosas nasales, es un olor nauseabundo, similar a carne podrida.

Siento frío, como si hubiese viento soplando mi cuerpo, un viento helado. Me detengo un momento y entrecierro mis ojos, tratando de agudizar mi vista. No logro ver absolutamente nada, sólo una inmensa oscuridad.

Alejo mi mano de la pared, consciente de que buscar el interruptor sería una perdida de tiempo. Empiezo a correr, tratando de encontrar una salida de dónde sea que esté.

Después de mucho correr, logro ver una luz. Me dirijo hacia ella, esperando que sea la salida de este lugar.

Cada vez me acerco más a la luz, pero, cuando finalmente soy capaz de atravesarla, todo se vuelve negro.

[…] 

Vuelvo a abrir los ojos, estoy en una habitación poco iluminada. Me siento y noto que estoy sobre una cama. Hay una mesita no muy lejos de esta y, sobre ella, un plato con comida.

Me acerco a la mesita, al lado del plato hay una hoja con algo escrito en ella.

—Deberías comer un poco, te hará bien —leo en voz alta, al pie de la hoja hay un nombre, lo leo—. Winry.

Tomo el plato en mis manos y empiezo a comer. No le presto atención a lo que estoy comiendo, ni siquiera a su sabor.

Mi cabeza se llena de preguntas, preguntas que soy incapaz de responder. ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Dónde estaba antes? ¿Qué tiene que ver Winry en todo esto? ¿Dónde está ella? ¿Dónde está Alphonse? ¿Por qué no estoy con Alphonse? ¿Qué ha pasado?

Termino de comer, dejo el plato sobre la mesa y me pongo de pie. Camino hacia la puerta de la habitación y la abro. Afuera está igual de oscuro, pareciera que quien viva aquí no pudo pagar la luz.

Camino por un pasadizo hasta llegar a lo que parece ser la sala. Hay un par de muebles desgastados, la decoración es mínima, y no hay nadie ahí. 

Sigo caminando y entro a otra habitación. Tras abrir la puerta siento que el aire escapa de mis pulmones.

No puedo creer lo que hay frente a mí, esto no puede ser real, no debe ser real.

—Alphonse, Winry —murmuro con la voz rota.

Incapaz de creer lo que veo, me acerco a ellos, rogando porque esto sea solo un mal sueño.

Me arrodillo frente a Alphonse, acercando mi mano hacia su cara. Lo toco. Es real. 

¡Es jodidamente real! 

Rápidamente, acerco mi mano a su pecho, el líquido carmesí que sale de él está fresco, debió ocurrir hace poco.

Me acerco a Winry, ella tienen moretones. Acerco mi mano a su cuello y, para mi sorpresa, la sangre está seca. Ella murió primero. Noto que su ropa está algo desordenada, al igual que su cabello, y en sus mejillas se puede ver un rastro de lágrimas.

Logro ver algo tirado en el piso, parece hecho de plástico. Me acerco a eso, lo tomo entre mis manos, y al percatarme de lo que es siento un gran coraje. Era un condón, un condón usado. Lo más probable es que haya sido usado en Winry, eso explicaría por qué su ropa está desordenada y por qué estuvo llorando, también explicaría por qué tiene moretones, probablemente opuso resistencia.

Escucho pasos, alguien debe estarse acercando. Volteó y veo la silueta de un hombre, es alto.

—Buenos días, Edward, ¿te gustó la comida? Vi que la comiste, o eso creo, espero no la hayas botado, eso arruinaría mi plan —dijo el hombre, su voz no se me hacía conocida, y el tono de esta oscilaba entre la malicia y la inocencia.

—¿Quién eres? —pregunto, enojado.

—¿Que quién soy? Oh, cariño, no me gustaría responder esa pregunta, solo digamos que soy tu fan.

—¿Qué? —preguntó, sin entender qué está diciendo.

—Soy tu fan, Edward Elric, y por tal motivo me aseguraré de ser el único que te tenga —tras decir eso, saca un pistola y me dispara, justo en la cabeza.

La bala me da de lleno, ni siquiera me esfuerzo en evitarla, aunque no sé por qué.

Mi cuerpo se desploma en el suelo, acabo de morir.


	2. Chapter 2

Ah, hace frío.

El invierno había empezado hace unas semanas, este año parecía más frío de lo usual.

Camino sin dirección alguna, no entiendo por qué sigo acá. Se suponía que yo había muerto, recuerdo bien que ese sujeto me disparó, entonces, ¿qué se supone que hago acá?

Sé que morí, estoy muerto, pero por alguna razón sigo vagando en este mundo.

Cuando desperté, junto a los cuerpos de Alphonse y Winry, no terminaba de entender qué pasaba. Y aún no lo hago.

Salí de aquella extraña propiedad, luego de haber buscado a ese sujeto y sin haberlo encontrado, dejé los cuerpos de Winry y Alphonse ahí, estaba dispuesto a regresar, pero primero debía hacer algo.

Fui a buscar al coronel, debía contarle lo ocurrido, necesitaba ayuda. 

Cuando lo encontré fui a hablarle, pero él no me hacía caso, era como si no me escuchara.

Intenté pedirle ayuda a alguien más, pero nadie me hacía caso, nadie notaba mi presencia.

Tuvieron que pasar algunas semanas para que notaran la desaparición de Alphonse y Winry.

Fueron a investigar, yo también fui, aunque ellos no me notasen. Yo sabía dónde estaban, pero por más que lo dijese, no me hacían caso.

No sé con exactitud qué fue lo que hice, pero de alguna forma logré tomar un bolígrafo y escribir la dirección de aquel lugar, aunque mi caligrafía se veía increíblemente mal, era lo suficientemente legible como para que lo entendieran.

Fue el coronel quien encontró la hoja, decidieron ir, aunque se notaba que no se fiaban del todo.

Cuando llegaron, tocaron la puerta, pero nadie abrió. Decidieron entrar a la fuerza, lo cual no fue necesario, la puerta no estaba bien cerrada.

Estuvieron registrando toda la propiedad, hasta que dieron con la habitación donde estaban los cuerpos de Alphonse y Winry.

Entraron, y yo entre después de ellos. Se sorprendieron al verlos, pero yo me sorprendí más.

No solo estaban Winry y Alphonse. Yo también estaba ahí. Era mi cuerpo, tirado en el piso, con la bala en la cabeza. ¿Cómo era posible? Si mi cuerpo estaba ahí, ¿qué era yo? ¿Acaso era un fantasma? ¿Los fantasmas siquiera existen? Aún siento escalofríos al recordar aquella escena, con mi cuerpo inerte junto a Winry y Alphonse.

Se hizo un funeral y un entierro, todos se veían demasiado tristes.

Se hizo una investigación, trataban de dar con el asesino. Usaron el semen que había en el condón para intentar identificarlo, pero no habían registros de él.

Pensé que quizá podría darles una descripción de cómo era, de cómo recuerdo que era. Sabía que hablar no iba a funcionar, así que intenté escribir. No pude hacerlo, por más que intentaba no pude hacerlo, me sentí tan impotente. No podía hacer nada, no podía hacer que ese maldito hijo de puta pagara por lo que hizo.

Nunca pudo darse con su paradero. Intenté buscarlo, ya estaba muerto, así que pensé que no habría problema, pero no lo encontré. Viaje por todo Amestris pero no lo encontré, muy probablemente había escapado.

Con el pasar del tiempo me fui dando cuenta de que, a pesar de estar muerto, aún era capaz de sentir. Podía sentir frío, podía sentir calor. Podía incluso tener hambre, eso era muy extraño, el hambre iba y venía sin razón alguna, no sabía qué hacer para calmarla, al igual que la sed.

Pude poco a poco empezar a mover objetos pequeños, como alfileres y esas cosas.

Note que habían niños pequeños que se me quedaban mirando, al principio pensé que era una simple coincidencia, que no me estaban viendo, pero no era así. Algunos me hablaban, y yo hablaba con ellos, era la mejor forma de no sentirme tan solo. Sus padres pensaban que solo hablaban con un amigo imaginario, así que no tenían problema.

Fue lindo por un tiempo, pero cada vez es más cansado. La eternidad no es tan linda como algunos lo pintan, es demasiado frustrante.

El actual frío cala en mis inexistentes huesos, y tengo que abrazarme a mí mismo para intentar entrar en calor.

Observo a Selim junto a su madre jugando en el parque, ambos muy bien abrigados. Él voltea a verme, y mueve su mano en forma de saludo.

Me acerco a él, él siempre ha sido capaz de verme, y es divertido hablar con él.

Selim le dice a su madre que irá a jugar conmigo y ella se lo permite. Para ella, yo soy una especie de ángel guardián que cuida de Selim, y me esfuerzo en hacerlo.

Ahora que lo pienso, es lindo poder estar con él, así no tendré que vivir en completa soledad.

Mientras juego con él, me pierdo en mis pensamientos, aún me siento mal por no haber atrapado a aquel hombre, por no haber podido hacer justicia.

Sé que en algún momento Selim morirá, y yo seguiré existiendo por el resto de la eternidad, pero al menos por ahora puedo disfrutar, puedo ser feliz.


End file.
